User blog:Leo lover 232/Unusual Day Part 3
Hi sorry it's late! I hurt my leg and I couldn't walk all day yesterday so I finally felt better today enough to write this story! I hope you like it and enjoy because the next episode is going to be SHOCKING!! An unusual day part 3 Kim P.O.V I looked through the car doors and noticed a picture of jack with a girl. " who's this" I asked. " That's my little sister Tess!"he said smiling. " How come I've never met her?" I asked again. " Because she's living in Africa with my aunt" Jack continued. " she is actually coming home in 2 weeks so I'm really happy" Jack exclaimed his eyes pitting up like he really missed her. We drove into the mall parking Lott and parked the car. We then went to falafel Phil's ( reminder if you get grossed out easily and throw up or faint at the sight of blood or hearing anything about blood please skip this until you see this ----------it's okay to read------) " My eye was so bad it nearly fell out! But then I took my gun and danced on the battlefield!!! My eye was cut clean of by a warrior called B.O! He smelled terrible. Anyway my eye fell out and I kept fighting and now I have his head on my wall!!!!!" Jerry's grandma told us. She was telling us about the Great War she was in back in Columbia. Jack looked like he had just smelled blue cheese. -----------------------------------it's okay to read------------------------------------- " okay then!" I exclaimed I texted jack with my phone K: that was......interesting J: Kim you both know me and you were creeped out by that story K: yea... Lets go to the dojo now J: already a head of you. We walked over to the dojo and I opened the door. "SURPRISE!!!!!" Screamed tons of people out! I was shocked it was my surprise party FOR ME!!! My mom was there my dad my little sister Jerry Milton Eddie Rudy ! It was my entire family! Even Mrs.Applebaum and Phil were there! I had a blast until I heard a window crash! " SuRPRISE KIM!!!" Yelled Frank as he walked in with the rest of the black dragons. He punched jack but jack caught it in his hand " you probably shouldn't have done that!" He yelled. 2 black dragons cornered me. I flipped them both onto each other but they must have been new because they got up as quick as my skills. I back kicked the fist guy in the stomach and drop kicked the other guy across the room. Then they both did aSneak attack behind me! Jack was captured and so was everyone else. Then I heard the dojo bell ring! A girl with soft brown curls and tan skin came in and drop kicked the boys holding me. She then beat up frank. But she didn't use karate she used street fighting. She then picked me up. " Hey are you okay!" She asked " Yeah! Thanks" I said a little embarrassed. But hey it's not easy AT ALL to fight in a dress. Jack got up and hugged her! I then looked at them to next to each other and realized something. " who are you?" I asked to make sure I was right " I'm Tess! Jacks little sister!" The girl responded. That's it 6 comments till next one :^) Category:Blog posts